Raison D'être
by bloodytwistedangel
Summary: [COMPLETE] Owari. Das Ende. Fin. No Mas. OneShot Strand. KuroFai.
1. Sonnet 1: Beautiful Sorrow

**Beautiful Sorrow**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, the characters, storyline, plot, or anything relating to it. All of the above is copyrighted to CLAMP.

Intro: This is my second fic. I wrote it on New Year's Eve. Seriously, at 1 o' clock in the morning I was writing angst. Sorry if it sucks because of that.

Strand Rating: Brief Violence, Sugesstive/Sexual Themes, Language, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, Alcohol References, ect.

Pairing: Fai x Kurogane – Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

A/N: No notes, really. Please review.

* * *

Beautiful Sorrow…

Sweet Sorrow…

You smile. Every single day. Every waking second. Yet behind this façade of yours you cry.

Beautiful Sorrow…

Wonderful Sorrow…

You laugh. It's quiet and your past haunts you. Is that the reason behind your laughter? Yet behind this façade of yours you cry.

Beautiful Sorrow…

Vivid Sorrow…

You say, "You're leaving! You're leaving! We're finally here, Kuro-woof! You can protect your princess! You can live in your world!" You sound awfully chipper. You're so happy… For me.

Beautiful Sorrow…

Deadly Sorrow…

You lie. "I'm really happy for you, Kuro-Mou." Please don't. Don't lie. You're hurting me. I want to ask you to stay, but you distance yourself so much from me that the idea is ludicrous.

Beautiful Sorrow…

Vibrant Sorrow…

You gaze. "Aren't you happy, Kuro-Pii?" No. I'm not. I hate this. It hurts. Like Hell. My stomach is turning and I feel sick. I don't want to think about the future. A future without you.

Beautiful Sorrow…

Brilliant Sorrow…

You hurt. You hurt me, too. I let you into my heart and yet you still crush it. Stop this. Right now. I beg of you. Please. You're killing me. You're killing me. You're crushing my heart.

Beautiful Sorrow…

Lonely Sorrow…

You turn. You're leaving me. All alone. Why?

Why? Why? Why?

You said you loved me. You held me like you loved me. You kissed me like you loved me. Why are you leaving me?

Beautiful Sorrow…

Stunning Sorrow…

You walk. Away from me you head. Don't go. Please don't go. I can't stand it. The thought of you leaving me. I can't live. I won't live. Not in a world without you…

Beautiful Sorrow…

Lovely Sorrow…

You cry. It's you. The real you. The you I've wanted to know since you took my breath away. I'm relieved. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you cry. Let me hold you. Just this once more.

Beautiful Sorrow…

Crying Sorrow…

You push. Away I go. Away from you. Are you mad? You are, aren't you? Why? What have I done? Was it so bad when I loved you? When I touched you? I remember you touching me and I still don't regret it. If it was right, why? Why are you the way you are?

Beautiful Sorrow…

Undying Sorrow…

You run. I'm watching you run. I hate this. I hate it. I can't love you. I can't stop you. I can't do anything but watch. And I hate it. So very much. Why do I have to watch you cry and leave me?

I don't understand. I don't understand you, I don't understand why you're leaving, I don't understand my own feelings. Why? Why can't you give me the answers? Why don't you touch me anymore? Why don't you tell me you love me? Why?

Why do you say such mean things to hurt me? Why do you smile? Why do you lie to me?

Beautiful Sorrow…

Prevailing Sorrow…

You leave. Right now. Before me eyes. Why did you leave me? Why? "No matter how hard, I'll find you again. Okay, Kuro…gane?" Your last words bite at me. I really hate this and there's nothing I can do. I don't want that. I don't want a new you. I want the you I fell in love with. Not the perfect you that lives within this world of mine.

You belong to me.

I belong to you.

I want no one else. I want nothing else.

But you're gone. You've left me. Tears are rolling down my face. Do you know that? No, of course you don't. You can't know.

I want you so bad right now. But there are no regrets. There is nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing to hide.

I'll find you. Somewhere. Sometime. But now it's time for me to wait.

To wait for the person who will take me along.

* * *

Afterthoughts: (cries) Wow. That's pretty heavy, ney? Well, it's heavy for me, being the sap I am. XD 


	2. Sonnet 2: Alone with the Psycho

**Fai's Way**

Intro: This is the third fic I've written. This is a nice contrast to my other stuff in my opinion. Please read and thank you to all who have read and/or reviewed any of my other works!

A/N: This idea came up after watching Dark Water (which sucked) with my parents. The way my mother acted reminded me a little of Fai so this is the boy-love version.

* * *

"Are you sure everything will be okay?" A worried Syaoran asked Kurogane as Fai gave Sakura the final touches of her make-up.

"Sure. As long as blondie over here doesn't try to **do** anything!" Kurogane glared at the blonde-mage.

"That's so mean! You know I wouldn't _do_ anything to Kuro-Pipi, right everyone?" Fai chuckled.

Mokona sprang out from Syaoran's arms and cheered, "Fai's nice! Fai wouldn't do anything to Kurogane! And Mokona will go with Syaoran and Sakura to make nothing doesn't happen to them, too!"

"Ah. So that's what you two love-birds are doing?" Both of the children blushed. It was true that Sakura had lost her memory of Syaoran and that no matter how many fragments they collected, she would never remember him, but she managed to once again fall for her childhood friend.

"Well, it's a good thing you're going, Mokona. Kurogane and I haven't discussed adult matters with Kurokyonkichi in a long time! Right, Kuro-Chan?" the mage said as he looked at Kurogane and gave a charming smile.

Kurogane blushed before gaining his dignity once again. "Adult matters? Like I could talk to you about anything like that."

"Bye bye! See you three later!" Fai called out as he closed the door before locking it.

"Hey! Listen to me, damn it! Stupid mage!" Kurogane yelled frustratingly.

"Hmm… A movie doesn't sound bad at all right now, nay Kuro-woof?" Fai scratched his head and moved across the living room. The crew was lucky to have found a nice lodging quickly in the new world they arrived in.

"Quit calling me those **names**!" Kurogane yelled, now trying to strangle the mage, "It makes me sound like a damn dog!"

"Aww… But they fit you so well!" Fai smiled and then picked up the remote. It was a long device that controlled the 'TV' by pressing buttons. Fai had found this discovery the day before and was now quite good at changing the volume, channels, switching the video source, and other various executions. "Kuro-Myu! Look! We can order movies to our room!"

"Huh?" Kurogane had given up on strangling the man considering he was playing with the TV again and would not pay attention to Kurogane. "So we order it and then we're taken there? Then why didn't the brat and the girl do so?"

"No, no, no. You're so ignorant, Kuro-qui." Fai shook his head. "It's like that 'room service' we tried out yesterday. We order the movie and it comes up on the screen. Then when we check out, we pay for it."

"Ah. Hey, are we ever going to check out?"

"Eh? Why wouldn't we?"

"Well, no. that's not it. What I mean to say is 'are we going to pay the bill?' If we change worlds we don't have to pay, y'know?" Kurogane shrugged as he got up from the bed and looked at the movie titles on the screen. He pretended not to be interested, but Fai's plan was already set into motion.

"What ever do you mean, Kuro-tan?" Fai smiled and the glint off his teeth shined. Kurogane found the look deadly in its own way and thus went back to looking at the screen. He dubbed this face, 'Fai's glitter-glitter mode.'

"Fine, whatever. Which movie are we going to watch?" Kurogane was aiming for a title called, 'Samurais at Dusk.'

"Umm… How about 'The Legend of the Pretty Princess?'" Fai suggested, half serious, half joking.

"**NO**." Kurogane said bluntly and looked at the other titles. Finally, Fai pointed out a movie that both of them could enjoy.

"This one, Kuro-Chii! 'Corpse Diggers!' It's about cat-aliens that try to turn people into kitty-food!"

"That sounds stupid."

"Aww… But it has Kuro-bon's action and kitties!" Fai pouted. He was not going to let down and the five-year old Kurogane knew was coming out.

"Fine, fine. We both can agree. Just put it on." Kurogane groaned it was going to be some weird film and he knew it.

"Yay!" Fai cheered and jumped on the bed. "But it's a scary movie. Is that okay with Kuro-Poo?"

"Sure. Whatever."

**-O-**

Fai gripped tighter onto Kurogane. The graphics were bad, the storyline sucked, and the horror was cheesy. You could see the strings attached to the 'flying saucers!' He groaned. Not even half an hour into the movie and he had a headache. **_And_** the five-year-old was on his arm.

"That's so scary! The kitties turned the man into kitty-food!" Fai yelped.

"Hmm." Kurogane nodded. He laid back.

"Don't lay back! I'm scared! You need to sit up!"

"No. I'm cold. I'm getting under the covers," Kurogane said as he lifted the sheets from their ironed placement. Whatever these 'maids' were, they sure came in handy. He wondered if the owner could teach Fai to shut up and do the work of the maids.

"Ah!" Fai quickly lifted to covers up and snuggled himself into Kurogane. "You're so warm, Kuro-Gan."

Kurogane blushed. He didn't like Fai's way of doing things and he sure as Hell **swore** he would never give into him. But… Fai's way of doing things usually ended up okay, even if he would never admit it.

Holding Kurogane tighter than he was holding his arm earlier, all Fai had to whisper was, "I'm bored Kuro-Wan. Do you know anything fun to do?"

Kurogane blushed, but that was Fai's way of giving him an okay. That was Fai's way of getting himself into Kurogane's arms. This was Fai's way of getting into Kurogane's pants.

"Ah-Ahhh… Should I-"

"No. Don't you think it would be fun to see if anyone walked in on us?" Fai smirked and then instantly took over Kurogane.

**-O-**

"Hey, we're back!" Syaoran unlocked the door and heard a loud –THUMP– and then footsteps running all over the place.

"Mokona-Madoki is back! Let's play!"

As the young couple and the manjuu bun walked in, they saw an intertwining of two men who seemed to hate each other. Sakura screamed out loud and Syaoran covered her eyes before yelling that he would take her out to dinner.

"Damn… mage," Kurogane let out between Fai's silent moans.

"It's okay, they didn't _see_ anything. Just sheets," he whispered into Kurogane's ear.

"Oh! Mokona wants to play with you two, too!" Mokona jumped up and down on the floor.

"**GET OUT**!" Kurogane yelled before throwing a pillow at the white manjuu bun.

"And lock the door, please!" Fai called out afterwards.

It wasn't anything new. They had done it before. They kissed before. They did this tease before. It was just Fai's way that pissed Kurogane off. However, the most inexplicably happiest moments just happened when he was alone with the psycho.

* * *

Afterthoughts: Yes, yes. Another one-shot. I just don't like chapters. I'm much happier with one-shots. Maybe one day I'll try to write an epic, though! (coughcoughyeahrightcoughcough) Corpse Diggers does exist and my dad actually almost played a main role in the sequel (Corpse Diggers 2). And yes, it **is** a B-rated film. (lol) 


	3. Sonnet 3: My Lily

**My Lily**

Intro: Sixth fic! I forced this poem into my head. Pardons if it's not that good.

A/N: No notes. Just enjoy.

* * *

My fragile Lily,  
Weak and pure,  
Behind that innocent façade of yours you cry  
Silently more. 

My beautiful Lily,  
Hurt and broken,  
Behind that gorgeous façade of yours you cry  
Sadly shaken.

My Sorrowful Lily,  
Everlastingly scarred  
Behind that fearful façade of yours you cry  
Fuck it hard.

**-O- **

"Errmm… The next verse should be…"

"Kuro-woof-woof! What are you doing?" My slippery lover steps behind me and leans onto me. He smells like clear water, by which I mean that fresh feeling you get when looking at a waterfall or a spring breeze.

Quickly covering my dreadful piece of work and then crushing it and ripping it into hundreds of pieces, I can only choke out what I always do, "It's nothing! Nothing! Go away! And don't sneak up on me, Damnit!"

"…That's so mean. Aren't we lovers? We're supposed to be open with each other. Is it that you don't like me anymore?" Those damn puppy eyes. True, I am more dog than cat and you more cat than dog, but you can be one bratty puppy every now and then.

"It doesn't matter. And… I like you. Okay, even you know that so don't be like that." My face is hot just by saying those words. How is it that you can break me down with just a couple of phrases? I guess that just adds to your mystique and the reasons why I love you.

"Like me? I thought you said you loved me! Was I so bad, Kuro-mou?" Stretched here on the bed, all I can think of is 'yes.' Yes, you have been mean. Yes, you have been bad. And yes, through and through, I still love you.

But all I can say is, "No, Fai. You've been good to me. Now go to sleep because we have to wake up early tomorrow." I tuck you into the covers and you look at me with those gentle blue eyes of yours.

"Yes, love."

Now go to sleep my slender beauty,  
My evil desires and sweetest dreams.  
May you sleep without a care.  
Dreams filled with Candy,  
Sweets and Love.  
Go to sleep while I watch over you.

There's not a lot I can do, but for now the best I can do is whisper to you these useless poems, silently while you sleep.

* * *

Afterthoughts: Fluffy? Yes. I really like this one. It's short and sweet. Don't forget to review! 


	4. Sonnet 4: Faisexual

**Faisexual**

Intro: Eight! Two more and I meet my New Year's resolution, but I didn't think inspiration would come this quick to me. Well, I was reading a fic which brought this up when I realized, 'wow, which is he?' So this is a fic that focuses on that question.

A/N: This fic is set in an alternate reality where Fai knows Tomoyo and Soma. They live in a world where streets are busy and there are ice cream shops with patios (kinda like ice cream cafés.).

* * *

"Ah! Kuro-Nyo! Look! That girl is cute, huh? She's most definitely straight." Fai and Kurogane were sitting on the patio of an ice cream shop. Somehow, Fai had gotten Kurogane to buy him some ice cream earlier that day. After the conversation had died out a little bit (due to Fai eating his ice cream) Fai started to look at different people. He pointed out which men were gay, which women were lesbian, which were bisexual, which were straight, and those who 'do' anyone just because they can't get laid. 

Kurogane was embarrassed, sitting next to this loud-mouthed five-year-old. He pointed, stared, and whenever the person looked over their shoulder, he would point and stare and Kurogane. Indeed, the headache had already begun. Fai was fun sometimes, but that was when he was quiet. Kurogane wished that he could just disappear. Either that or tape the blonde man's mouth shut.

"Hey, Kuro-Gan?"

"What do you want? Another cone?" Fai shook his head quickly from side to side. His hair moved to one side while Fai's head moved to the other. Kurogane thought this was cute.

"No. I was just wondering. Are you bisexual?" The mage_ looked_ innocent, but by this point, Kurogane knew better.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Kurogane grunted and leaned his face on his hand, which in turn, his arm leaned on the table.

"Well. I like girls. By that I mean I've been sexually attracted to women," Fai reasoned. Kurogane lifted his head up and gave Fai a hard stare. "You know, Kuro-Min! Not since I've been with you! You don't give me any time to go flirt with anyone else and you're too protective!" He was now waving his hands up and now and blabbing random thoughts in his defense.

"Sexually attracted to women, eh? Well… On what terms? Like Soma? Or Tomoyo-Hime?" Kurogane grunted. It wasn't like the conversation would actually get serious anywhere.

"No, Tomoyo-Hime is your boss. So unless Kuro-Gin likes scary boss-types then that's a no. And I know how you react with Soma-Chan. That is a definite no." Fai finished eating his cone and so he made a cross with his arms and leaned his face onto them.

"Then I guess not," Kurogane said. He looked at the people bustling all around.

"So have you felt sexually attracted to other men besides me?" Fai said eyeing his love suspiciously.

"I don't hang around that many men, but let's see here-"

"Ah! Kuro-Wan! I think you're gay. If a guy hangs around more women than men that are friends rather than lovers, then they're gay!"

"Shut up, damn it. I am not a frickin' homosexual." Kurogane pouted his head and got up to get another cone for Fai.

"Well, then. What are you, huh?" Fai looked at Kurogane smiling.

"I'm…" Kurogane started. "Aw, Hell. Shut up. Being around you hurts my head as is." He walked into the shop and bought Fai a 3-scoop raspberry-strawberry-cherry delight complete with sprinkles and gummies.

Making his way back to the other man his gave Fai the cone. "Yay! Kuro-Yu got me a third cone! And my favorite flavor!"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep it down. Otherwise they're going to tell us to go away like at that other ice cream café."

Looking down and careful calming his voice down, the mage ate his new treat happily.

"Hey…" Kurogane was blushing a little bit, but looking the other way. Fai couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"What is it, Kuro-Pin?" The mage curiously asked.

"…" Grabbing Fai's hand and leading him out onto the streets, he whispered into Fai's ear, "I'm Faisexual."

Fai's face lit up.

* * *

Afterthoughts: Fluffy? Yes. Cute? I don't know. My Better than Ezra CD finally finished. How's that? Now gimme a review so I can get some more inspiration! 


	5. Sonnet 5: When You're Not Here

**When You're Not Here**

Intro: I said thirteen would be special! (squeals) Fourteen is a multi-chapter (smiles) and so is sixteen. Fifteen is an attempt at lemon. (dies) So please check out my KKM! fics and enjoy!

A/N: None! Amazing, ney?

* * *

He was never cold. Never. He always had a brave ninja wake up alongside him. There he felt warm and cozy, completely protected, allowed to embrace the warmth freely. 

There is never a happy ending to a story. Even the little mermaid turned into sea-foam.

So once again, he wakes up to feel hands that aren't there and allows the chill the creep up his spine.

**-O-**

He was never hot. Never. He always had an icy mage wake up alongside him. There he felt calm and relaxed, completely open, allowed to embrace the breeze freely.

There is never a happy ending to a story. Even the beast died in the infamous classic.

So once again, he wakes up to feel hands that aren't there and allows his blazing heart to burn.

**-O-**

He gets out of bed and walks onto the balcony. He watches the blazing sunset kiss the icy lake and sighs for the man who isn't there.

* * *

Afterthoughts: The beauty of angst! (sighs) Ididn't listen to any music… I made the ending to where it could be either of their POV. Please review! 


	6. Sonnet 6: Hate

**Hate**

Intro: Kuro angst. I did lots of fluff so I decided to write some more angst. (smiles) Maybe one of these days I'll do an action. (nah.) Enjoy number seventeen.

A/N: So Frustrating. I'll write something frustrating with FaiKuro soon. (smiles)

* * *

Fighting is the only thing I can do left. It's the only thing I have left. It's the only thing I'm good at. 

I hate it. The idea that I'm a broken warrior. This should've never happened. That's why I hate it.

But more than that, I hate you.

I hate you because you made me realize there's so much more to life than fighting.

I hate you because you tease me all the time.

I hate you because you're weak.

I hate you because you think no one sees through you.

I hate you because you act like a fool.

I hate you because you call me stupid names.

I hate you because you plaster on all those fake smiles.

I hate you because you only gave me one real smile.

I hate you because you made love to me so good.

I hate you because you flirt with me shamelessly.

I hate you because you're a coward.

I hate you because you're beautiful.

I hate you because you drown yourself in your sorrow.

I hate you because you stuff your sweet cooking into my mouth all the time.

I hate you because you're acting's so good.

I hate you because you only let me see through your mask.

I hate you because you believed I'm your true love.

I hate you because you make me feel this way.

I hate you because you left me.

And most of all, I hate you because I mean nothing to you.

* * *

Afterthoughts: I could've (should've?) made this fic a lot longer. Gwen Stephani's 'Dive Fast' is playing. (laughs) I think that's an oxymoron. 


	7. Sonnet 7: I Don't See What's so Funny!

**I Don't See What's so Funny**

Intro: Eighteenth fic. Fai usually does the weird stuff, so I thought it'd be nice for Kurogane to guess why it's so fun. (laughs) I'm currently listening to Everclear's 'I Will Buy You a New Life.'(smiles) And thank you to all the nice comments, I'm not sure of all the features on this site, so excuse me if there are things I'm not sure about. (falls into a spiral) I'm referring to anonymous reviewing, though. (huggles all the reviewers)

A/N: No notes. I just thought it's be nice to reverse roles.

* * *

"I'm going to step out REALLY quick, okay, Kuro-Min?" the blonde said, stretching his arm. He smiled and then pointed down the hall, motioning to the rest-rooms. The blonde had drunk a lot that night so it was no wonder that nature was calling him. 

"Whatever. Make it quick. The sooner you get out, the sooner I can get out of here," the ninja sighed, leaning back into his seat. It all started when Fai said he could sing well, and Kurogane being Kurogane, he said that Fai probably could not sing well. Fai somehow talked the other into accompanying him to a karaoke parlor. The parlor was right next door to their current residence, so the two were still in Mokona's range, able to understand one another.

The karaoke establishment consisted of small rooms connected by a hallway. There was a couch, a long table, two karaoke machines to accommodate four singers, some play list books of songs, and a TV screen to show the lyrics. After the singer was done performing, a score would show up on the screen. Although this was an entirely new world, Fai had already learned the lyrics and melodies to numerous songs. His average score was a 97, a high score for even the permanent residence of the world.

The TV, when unused, played different music videos on the screen. Currently, a song Fai had already sung to occupy the screen. Kurogane looked at the strange man, wearing baggy, funny pants and a wife-beater shirt. He sang decent, but Kurogane preferred Fai's singing. It was when the chorus played that Kurogane realized that Fai had also memorized the dance steps to the music video. Fai laughed and sung happily to the song and Kurogane wondered in the back of his mind if it was really that fun to dance or sing.

Was it really that fun?

Seeing how Fai was taking a really long time, he quickly poked his head out into the hall searching for the blonde. "He's probably ran off somewhere or is thinking with his stomach and getting candy. Damn five-year-old," Kurogane said, memorizing steps on the screen.

When the chorus came up again Kurogane tried to imitate the steps. He might have been bad at the first couple of cycles, but after getting the hang of it, could do the dance quite well. Grunting at his easy conquer, he heard the door quickly open.

"Kuro-Woo! Are you dancing?" A bright smile beamed with matching eyes as the pale man walked in full with treats in his arms. Cerulean eyes gleamed with joy as the ninja blushed quickly and fell to the ground in shock. Laughing, Fai helped the ninja up. "I didn't know Kuro-Kii liked dancing! Otherwise I would have let him become my back-up!" he giggled.

"Damn you." The ninja brushed the other man off. Sitting back on the couch, he crossed his arms and gave the best frown he could. This was obviously Kurogane's way of pouting.

"You're cute when you pout, Kuro-Bon," Fai commented, poking at the touch-screen.

"Shut up. I don't see what's so funny." The dark-haired man blushed once more at the thought.

"Oh, really?" Fai got into Kurogane's face within the blink of an eye. "Because…"

"Because… what?" With the smaller man on top of him, Kurogane couldn't help but blush.

Sighing with frustration, the blonde just looked into crimson eyes. "Because I think it's hilarious."

* * *

Afterthoughts: The music video Kurogane is watching is 'Hammer Time' By M.C.Hammer (laughs). A little Fai tease. I lurve it when he teases. (grins) Please review. 


	8. Sonnet 8: Cat and Dog

**Cat and Dog**

Intro: Number twenty! Yay! I uploaded what, eight fics this time? Yeah. I'll be (attempting) to focus more on my KKM! fics but that's a different story.

A/N: Set in Kurogane's world. Just a fluffy idea pertaining to animals. (lol)

* * *

"Kuro-Oo?" Fai popped his head into the room. The mage had been gone for a total of five minutes, which was critical for the castle considering what Fai could do in five minutes. A worrisome (although he would never admit it) ninja looked up from the window and scowled at the blonde. 

"Where the Hell did you go!" Kurogane brushed Fai's shoulders off with his hands. He then tucked Fai into a small hug before releasing him from his arms quickly.

"I got distracted," said Fai cheerfully.

"What?" Kurogane pulled off his top and sat roughly on the bed. Glaring at Fai, he motioned his hand next to him. The other, with gleaming eyes, quickly sat in Kurogane's lap. "I didn't say sit on my lap, you."

"You didn't say not to," Fai cooed into Kurogane's ear. Stealing a quick kiss from Kurogane, Fai wrapped his arms around the dark-man's neck. Moving on to the next topic of interest, Fai sat upright and started, "Kuro-Moo, I've been thinking…"

"Uh-huh, about what?" Kurogane pulled Fai into his arms and caressed him gently. He then moved Fai onto his other side and loosely held his arms at Fai's waist.

"Well, Kuro-Min is always working so hard and Fai-Chan is left alone. So I'm always lonely…" Fai looked up and kissed Kurogane's neck. "Can we get a pet?"

"Mmm… I can't keep a pet and you know it," Kurogane sighed. He collapsed backwards. Fai followed his body and lay atop him. Running his hands through Kurogane's sort hair, Fai started humming softly.

"Think about it. You're Princess Tomoyo's best ninja. I'm sure you could get her to let me have one," Fai whispered, biting at Kurogane's ear. He was a master at the art of seduction and persuasion.

Kurogane sighed again, knowing what the blonde was doing. "Fai…"

"Yeah! Think about it! I could have a cute little kitty and call it Kuromaru!" Fai snuggled in closer to Kurogane. "And then I really could call it Kuro-Neko. But I guess Kuro-Pippi doesn't really fit a kitty…"

"Or not. Cats are bad, they're selfish and bratty. Kinda like-" Kurogane stroked Fai up and down his back.

"Like who?" Fai teased, rolling off to the side and taking off his shirt as well.

"Hm. Wouldn't you rather get a dog? They're obedient and loyal," Kurogane said, considering Fai's request. This could be an improvement in their relationship. Scratching his head, he cocked his head to the side to observe Fai's backside.

"But kitties are cuter than puppies!" Fai protested. Crawling back atop Kurogane, Fai remembered something. "Ah! Yes, well, this was foreseen, so I have the solution to our problem!"

"Uh…" Commencing himself for the worst, Kurogane closed his eyes.

"Okay! Open your eyes now, Kuro-Nyo!"

Opening his eyes little by little, Kurogane's eyes finally reached the open stage. Fai smiled before lifting a mirror to the ninja's face. He was speechless. On his lead were two black cat ears. Fai even managed a matching tail.

"You like it, Kuro-Chan?" Fai was in a matching dog set. "I thought we should switch roles this time." Fai bit at Kurogane.

Crimson eyes widened with gleam. It wasn't very often a zest like this came into their relationship. "Alright… meow."

* * *

Afterthoughts: Reverse roles. A new meaning to cat and dog. (laughs) 


	9. Sonnet 9: If Love is Real

**If Love is Real**

Intro: Drabbles. What are drabbles? I'm not really sure but I know these are drabbles. Also, what does au stand for and what is the difference between slash and shounen-ai and lemon and lime? Some terms I just don't understand. Twenty-One, enjoy! (Turns up Better than Ezra's volume)

A/N: I saw something similar on a Demon Diary fic. I thought it was cute, so here's something as such. I'm sure there are thousands out there.

* * *

I. 

If there was any proof of love it was them. Through all the fighting, the teasing, the crying, and the sadness.

II.

It's in his eyes when he looks at the other. All the their differences collide and their similarities clash.

III.

Within the loneliness, a ray of light shines through. They bottle it all up, but in the end, he can only but let the emptiness go.

IV.

When he's gone, it leaves the other incomplete, vulnerable, and weak. Left to confront his demons alone, he but smiles and feels the other's warmth.

V.

It was recently he started to ass the names the other uses. It was very recently that he failed a the other's game.

VI.

"Stop this heart break over love. I don't want it. I'm not missing you. I'm not missing you tonight."

VII.

He can't help but think of him. Every waking second they're together, there's never silence. Only because the one can't stand the angel of darkness.

VIII.

It is not only he who fancies a façade, but the other as well. Because he, too, has his misunderstood sorrow and invincible mask. Together they cry these dry tears.

IX.

They hope it never ends. Of course, everything ends. They know this, but for this short period of their lives, they shield themselves from the truth.

X.

Their thoughts are clouded, but actions clear. He breaks down and the other lets him go. "Don't waste your time on me. Just let me go."

XI.

"I miss you. I was wrong. Take me back. My heart belongs to you along with these tears upon the pillow that I shed. Stop this heart break over love tonight."

XII.

He picks the other up and gently caresses him. They work things out through their actions because that's all they want. It's all they need.

XIII.

If there was any proof of love, it was them. Through all the fighting, the teasing, the crying, and the sadness.

* * *

Afterthoughts: I like repetition. I think it ends the fic nicely. This goes for all fics (where used appropriately) and not just this one. 


	10. Sonnet 10: Mistakes

**Mistakes**

Intro: Twenty-second fic is dedicated to Fai angst. It works so nicely. Blink 182 play list is on. (smiles) R and R.

A/N: Everyone makes mistakes but how you deal with them makes you who you are. Just thought I'd share.

* * *

I've made mistakes, 

These bad on-takes.

All these things that I have done

Dry up before the Sun.

I made him mine,

And he made my world shine.

But I was a pawn

I decided after I sawn

All the people I killed

Another mistake I sealed.

He used me for what I was,

And sent me away with a cuss.

I'm but a broken doll,

Crying down this lonely hall.

I want to feel something new

Something not so shrew,

Someone who understands,

And sees through my master plan.

Is it okay? My big mistake,

My heart will always ache.

It was he I loved next

It was he I loved best.

My single mistake I made,

I made sure I laid,

Was to keep away

These many tears I say

Are nothing more than small raindrops

On my blonde hair locks,

And off my porcelain cheeks

Are only small sky heaps.

He took care of me,

I wanted him to see

The part of me I hide

Behind my cheerful sigh.

He said I was weak

And made me want to seek

This world of which I dream

Far away and unforeseen.

Where my mistakes

Can fade away.

And now I sit with odds and love at stake

As I wait to make my next mistake.

* * *

Afterthoughts: Mwahahaha! No one got any Cookies! (laughs) XD 


	11. Sonnet 11: Loveless

**Loveless**

Intro: Do you people take pity on me 'cause I'm thirteen? Honestly, I don't care. But anyhow, I'll have to make a Kuro-dominant fic for Yurikitsune someday soon. (huggles) So this is number… twenty-four. Please enjoy. (smiles) Howie Day's 'Collide' is setting my mood right now.

A/N: Set in volume 8. A slightly alternative to what happened in their room _that_ night.

* * *

"I can't win. He doesn't seem to be watching, but he is watching. Ashura-O… Is this my punishment for all I've done? I believe it is…" Fai drifted. Kurogane chatted with their host as the blonde's eyes filled with doubt. He picked up his pace after realizing he unconsciously stepped behind. 

The host showed the two travelers their room and gave them a gift of liquor. He left the room and closed the door. The dark ninja and light mage inspected the bottles. After a few minutes, the smiling male poured a glass of alcohol for himself and his companion.

Kurogane and Fai drank tons of liquor for hours when the taller man decided to break the silence. "You don't really seem to be yourself. Are you drunk yet?" The mage looked up. It was true; he was quiet, not as loud, obnoxious, or annoying, and his behavior seem to be more relaxed than usual.

"Well, yeah," the man replied, slumping to the ground. "Why do you ask? Am I different to your liking?" The slimmer man scooted closer in toward the taller. Kurogane, blushing, averted his gaze.

"Not really. It's just-" the slightly tanned man trailed off. He brought up a completely new subject in his defense. The paler caught the drift and the two conversed for quite sometime. Kurogane finally passed out into deep slumber after a final glass of liquor.

Fai, with a soft yet imposing gaze, traced the outline of the ninja's face with a finger. Looking at the other lovingly, he sighed. Somberly he pulled his finger away and sat there hurt. He evaded his gaze. It was better to break than attach him onto something unreachable.

He gazed at the other once more. He could have kissed him, right then and there. Something held Fai back, though. The blonde's stomach turned and twisted as he held his crying heart in. He wanted to love this specimen so bad, but he couldn't. The mage felt like exploding. Unconsciously, Fai reopened his memory, allowing old scars to revive. He held his head with one hand and his chest with a closed palm.

"I could love you now and you would have no objection, but… Things are better this way, Kurogane. You will find someone else to love. Someone who isn't me who can make you happy and who won't make you worry or stress. As for me, Ashura-O will find me. I don't know when or how, but he will. I'll always remain… loveless."

* * *

Afterthoughts: When was the last time I wrote something with a happy ending? I don't have many V-Day fics in this upload… I'll have to write something happyful. 


	12. Sonnet 12: Cold

**Cold**

Intro: Well, well. This is my twenty-seventh fic. (smiles) Not a lot to say… I need to get back on the ball. February is never a good month for me… (sighs) Look forward to more.

A/N: Enjoy.

* * *

He opened his eyes to let them adjust. The shutters are closed, but bright light peeks through the crevices. Rubbing his hand through his short hair, he sighed. He looked gently at the man cuddled next to him. 

Rolled up in a ball, you crack your eyes open to see you raven-haired lover. Your vision is blurry, yet the figure before you seems familiar.

It's cold outside. Beyond your window, silent snow falls. Icicles chant together as the wind sings along in harmony. There are no birds outside. In fact, there aren't any signs of life outside except for the quiet plants and voiceless mounds of snow.

It's so cold inside this stronghold of a castle. The room feels as if it had a thin layer of ice frozen over from the night before. The chair is cold, the bookcases are cold, the fireplace is cold, and the black sheets you lay upon are cold.

You close your eyes shut and shiver. A chill runs up your spine as you grab the other man's shirt. "Ashura," you whisper.

The man turns his body to face you. Something has changed within him. The man grabs you and pulls you into his embrace, seeming to finish what he started last night. And what are you but a broken doll. You twitch gently. The cold is seeping into your spine.

Something changes. His embrace is warm. It's secure and safe. Here in this man's hold, you feel invincible. You clench your eyes down even harder but release. Pulling yourself into his hug, your body feels his warmth.

"Kurogane," you murmur. The room warms up, the snow ceases, and outside the birds sing and fly. The world seems all that much brighter right now. It doesn't matter what you had or who you were, because right now nothing can stop you from loving or being loved. That's right, just because you're you and can't make the past go away, means nothing. You can only move forward.

* * *

Afterthoughts: "Let's do this together. Let's make a world where we can both be happy," is a quote by I-forget-who but was the inspiration for this story. Comments, reviews, and flames all welcome. 


	13. Sonnet 13: Broken

**Broken**

Intro: Okaysies! I'm, finally, at number thirty. (beams) I've realized that reading back on some of my fics… they hurt. (dies) Like, really badly. I get twinges in my stomach… Everclear play list on. Enjoy more Kuro angst.

A/N: Mindless Kurogane and his thoughts. (smiles)

* * *

Fai. I don't love you. I want you to know that. Yet at the same time, I can't help but care for you. It pisses me off how you can be so… Ugh. 

First off, why can't you give me answers? Like as to who broke you? Who did it? How did you get this way? I want to know these things, but you'll never tell me. So how am I supposed to help you? Am I even supposed to help you? I don't know. I don't how to help you, I don't know how to make you feel better, and in fact I don't know how to do anything at this point. Why? Shouldn't I know these things?

I don't love you, but you are broken beyond repair. You need someone to fix you and I have no idea why I want to be that person. The truth is that I can't fix you… And the more I try to do that very thing, the more I break you. I'm sorry. But I really wish I could. I wish I could make your smile a real smile. I wish I could make you laugh a real laugh. I wish I could protect you, I wish I could be your one and only, I wish I could make you feel your life is worth something. But I can't. I can't make you do any of those things and I can't heal you.

Only the person who broke you in the first place could possibly mend you, I'm sure. And that person isn't me. I could never wish to break you. I would never want to hurt you. If I were ever to fall in contact with this person, I would most definitely kill them then and there. No matter how important to you they are or how numerous they could be, your god-damn family for all I care, I **would** kill them. But no matter how much I care for you, it doesn't matter.

Well, why do you keep me at finger tips' length? You're frustrating, to say the least. How did you get this broken? I wish I could heal and mend your wound, but I can't. And it's not because I love you, because I don't.

I don't love you. But trust me, Fai D. Flowrite… I wish I did.

* * *

Afterthoughts: One day, I want to make a fic that can actually make you cry. I think that's my new ambition in life. (grins) 


	14. Sonnet 14: Goals

**Goals**

Intro: Whoo-Hoo! Yay! I finally made it to number thirty-two! This is a little slacking, I know but I think the meaning is more than the fic. Michelle Branch's 'Breathe' is on so that's what I'm listening to. Finally, I've strung my ficlets together. (smiles) My reviews were cut off, but thank you to the following who reviewed: -.-KUGUTSU-.-, Tiger Pixie, ennui deMorte, kaze Ookami, Azalee, Corrupted-Phoenix, YuriKitsune, Mizu-Tenshi, Toshi.is.dead., Pointy-Eared Archer, a boy named Maggie, Hikari Kaitou, Flame-chan, sugahcat, The Jenx, ElianaRei, and Anonymous (Tryster, crap). I'm sorry your reviews had to be deleted. (cries)

A/N: None.

* * *

They had goals. Moreover, they were _important_ goals with meaning. Whereas one goal can seem pointless to one, to another that goal may be of significance. To a baker, it is vital to make certain to cream the cookies, but to the candlestick-maker it is much more important to heat the wax and to cream cookies would seem trivial.

Syaoran had a big goal. It was a goal that anyone could understand. He wanted to save his princess and collect her memories. More than that, he wanted to protect the one he loved the most. He wanted to safeguard the one thing he treasured more than his life and keep it safe from the rest of the world. It was because of his determination and love that he was even able to prevail the distress of never retrieving the memories of his very self.

Sakura had a goal as well. She was firm on helping in the search of her memoirs. The young girl was sure to help in any way possible, whether it is just by a mere smile or a 'thank you.' Even if she could spread the tiniest bit of hope or happiness into another's life, maybe she could save them from that one frown. Especially this boy who would help a complete stranger, she **had** to aid him as much as viable. There were marginal efforts, but even so, she hoped that she could one day proudly say she saved _someone_.

Mokona had a goal, although it was more of a mission. Mokona, being the super manjuu bun it was, had to report to Yuko all the accomplishments the four had achieved and convey all the different types of alcohol from different worlds. This super-white-know-it-all was also going to help 'break Kurogane in,' tow the four to different worlds, and help the party surmount their individual needs using its 108 secret techniques which were infused by Yuko personally. Among inconsequential goals, Mokona was going to assist Fai in the teasing and taming of the big puppy.

Fai had a goal although it rarely seemed relevant. His goal was to never return to his world. He was going to run as far away as he could get so that he may one day never confront his past. He was going to solidify his heart and seal it away from the world. Fai was going to become someone else – someone who smiled, someone who could be happy, and someone who could actually make a difference. The mage would restrict his despair and would become this propitious person who would be able to let his heart progress onwards.

Kurogane most definitely had goals. His main goal, as always, was to return home. He never did classify that as a goal, it was more of an unquestionable statement. He was going to get home and he was going to serve his princess. And once was home, he was going to resume his profession. Later, he was sure that one day he would find that damn witch and obtain his beloved sword Ginryu once more.

However, there were bewildering incidents unforeseen. Kurogane would have never expected to care for a person he absolutely hated so much. The mage didn't forecast wanting to give his heart and body to this striking stranger. They didn't prophesize their feelings or their relationship with one another. It just goes to show that some goals happen artlessly.

Things you never planned on and maybe never even gave a single thought to occur. When this happens, new goals arise. Fai made a resolution to become more honest with himself and maybe become more stalwart. Kurogane also proposed more ambitions. He was going to make Fai open up to him, he was going to shield the mage from any opposing forces, and he was going to be the dominant one when _'that'_ time came around.

More than that, change transpires. Small, insignificant change takes place in life and creates a snowball effect as to better oneself. Even the most negligible fixation can modify one's ability in the body, spirit, and soul. Where does it all root? In goals – diminutive, immaterial objectives.

* * *

Afterthoughts: Oh my GOSH! I used the word 'stalwart' in this fic… (broad grin) I'm so happy I'm suffocating… 


	15. Sonnet 15: All I want

**All I want…**

Intro: Fic number thirty-eight! Next update will be mid-March. (smiles) Thanks for all the nice comments. All I know is that is filling my e-mail so I have SOMETHING to look forward to! (laughs) Oh yeah, everything is stranding together nicely now. I'm so happy… (cries)

A/N: New world.

* * *

All the shops were closed. He didn't understand why they were window shopping at eleven o' clock at night.

"Kuro-Tan!" Fai squealed, tightly grasping onto the ninja's arm.

Kurogane twitched as his newly attached limb swayed in its merriment. "Get off!"

"That's mean!" the blonde wailed as the brunette pushed him away. "All I wanted to do was show you this!"

"I don't care," the auburn warrior contorted, completely ignoring the wizard, "I don't even get this whole, 'Christmas,' thing!"

Fai's pale arm crossed with Kurogane's. "Tut, tut, Kuro-Chu! At Christmas time… you give the people you like presents!"

"That's **not** it you stupid mage!" Kurogaen yelled, hitting the other on the head lightly with his fist.

"Then why did you ask?" cerulean eyes pouted, "I did my best to get straight to the point, too."

"Shut up," Kurogane snorted, "Why would I even get you anything?"

The blonde's smile faltered. The crew arrived exactly on Christmas Eve. Thus they had no time to prepare for the day's coming. "I see. Well, what does Kuro-Pon want?"

Kurogane's movements stopped in their tracks. "Me?"

"Of course," Fai smiled lightly, "I, unlike you, want to get you something."

Auburn cheeks blushed bright red. "All I want…"

Fai nodded, urging the opposite male to continue.

"For Christmas," he continued, glancing at the mage, "is you."

Golden locks bounced lightly. Skipping ahead, Fai turned back to tease the muscular figure, "So Kuro-Chun says he wants me…"

Kurogane shrugged. "Are you going to tease me for that?"

"No," Fai's voice replied, "I'm just not sure how Kuro-Nun expects me to do that."

A lingering silence filled the frosty air. It was dark and chilly – the middle of the night to be exact. Snow encompassed the streets, buildings and the large clock tower – the pride and joy of the town.

As the blond continued to window shop, Kurogane sighed. He looked at Fai who was dressed in white jeans, a fashionable light blue overcoat, and matching mittens. As the flaxen man continued to giggle and skip, the white fringed scarf bounced behind.

Why had he answered such a stupid question like that? He had told the mage he liked him – even told Fai that he was in love with the other – a couple times now, but not so… strongly expressed as now.

Fai was… perfect.

Maybe no tin his self-confidence or outlooks on life, but he was a flawless beauty. The ninja was sure the other male could even pass for a geisha. His golden locks would only add to the price.

Fai puffed into the air, making a cloud.

The couple crossed the street arm-in-arm. It was at that moment the clock struck – twelve time.

Fai smiled brightly. "Kuro-Lin! It's tomorrow!"

"You mean today," the ninja corrected.

Bright blue eyes widened. "Right! It's Christmas!"

Kurogane shrugged. "So?"

Fai swirled around to face the other, placing his hand out. "I want my Christmas gift!"

The brunette looked at the hand stupidly. "What the-? I already told you I wouldn't get you anything!"

The pale face frowned. He sighed, puffing into the air again.

They continued on until they reached a light post. Kurogane stopped. "We should be getting back…"

Fai nodded. Stopping the taller man from leaving, he stared into flaming crimson eyes. "Kuro-Wong…"

A pink tongue made it into chapped lips' mouth.

The blonde broke the kiss off, smiling brightly. "I'm all yours."

* * *

Afterthoughts: I come up with Christmas ideas around March… I should at least upload them in December or July, yeah? Christmas in July is right around the corner! (puts on hula skirt) Please review. 


	16. Sonnet 16: Games You Don't Want to Play

**Games You Don't Want to Play**

Intro: Number fourty-one already. I'm glad I'm past thirty. I'm off of my jinx number, yeah? Enjoy.

A/N: No notes.

* * *

He hated his lover so much. Fai was always bouncy, and yelling, and screaming, and smiling, and giggling, and poking his nose into places it didn't belong. Moreover, the idiot didn't even mean it. It made completely no sense at all. It was so easy to hate him, and so easy to love him, at that. 

**-O-**

"Kuro-Gin, tell me something."

"What do you want?"

"Say: 'I love you.'"

"…Why the hell should I?"

"You look so cute when you're flustered like that! I love you so much!"

"Just shut up!"

"You haven't told me, yet."

"…I… I love…"

"You're fading out. You need to talk louder."

"…I-love-you."

"I couldn't hear what you just said. What _was_ that?"

"I said: 'I love you.'"

"You need to say it with more enthusiasm."

"I love you, all right? Now shut up and go bug someone else!"

"So stubborn! Why, I don't think you're in love with me! My Kuro-Pon has fallen out of _love_ with **me**!"

"Shut up! HEY! Don't you snuggle up to me like that! What are you, a damn cat?"

"You're nice and warm. I'm still waiting, by the way."

"You're impossible!"

"It's not like anyone's here. It's just you and me, Kuro-Tscho!"

"Like that matters! It's still embarrassing!"

"You're embarrassed of me?"

"…Well, no… I mean, not exactly… I mean… OF COURSE I AM!"

"At least you're willing to admit we're together."

"I didn't say that!"

"You know, this could all be over quite simply."

**-O-**

Kurogane growled, holding the mage in his arms. As always, Fai was silently snuggled up in his net in which Kurogane had been captured. This game, known as, 'capture the Kuro-Chan,' as Fai called it, never ended. It was a spiraling game that continued onwards infinitely. There was no stopping the game.

Golden eyelids finally shut completely, silently snoozing along into their la-la-land. With a growl Kurogane shoved the mage off. Fai silently snuggled into place right beside the ninja's sitting seat. Fai was beautiful – gorgeous, even – when he was quiet.

Sighing in defeat, the brunette pulled Fai into his arms, embracing the other tightly. He leaned the two on their side with Fai's head tucked underneath his own. "I love you, Fai. I love you more than you'll ever know. You're an idiot if you can't see it, which you are, really."

Fai tweaked an eye upwards with a broad smile forming on his lips. "I love you, too, Kuro-Bon."

He just hated his lover so much.

* * *

Afterthoughts: Quick, easy, sappy. I'm trying to get back into my groove. 


	17. Sonnet 17: In My Dreams

**In my Dreams**

Intro: Heh. Everclear is on… (grins) Numero forty-fouris dedicated to Fai. (glomps)

A/N: This is one of those fics that are to be an impression. Do not give me a review taking it literal.

* * *

Every night I sleep with a single blue rose in my hand, wishing for my savior to wake me up and sweep me off my feet. 

Was it always like so? In a single word, the answer is no. I used to have an influential life… with someone who loved me.

That person has fallen out of love with me, though. Now I'm left all alone in this universe of worlds.

Back then, my roses were stolen at night and replaced with a single red rose. Those were the days of life past.

The nights were heavy. I didn't want to know who was stealing my roses. The veil atop my face was of a thick material – it was hard enough to breathe.

A red rose is the sign of love. My rose wasn't sincere like that. It was more of a sign of the beauty I will never attain.

I could never wish to achieve that caliber of anything. I am useless. Love was the sight of that single crimson flower in my hand.

Now I must wonder… Did I think I was a rose to begin with and then thought so lowly of myself because I was in a garden filled with similar flora?

I was pointed at and blasphemed behind my back because I didn't fit the exquisiteness of the rest of the garden.

No one has taken this bouquet of red roses spread around my bed since I left.

Only, the roses are swept away and replaced with a single blue rose.

The same rose of which I am is the renewing process that takes place during midnight moonlights.

I was never a rose to begin with. I am a blooming violet in splendor.

Each night the veil above my head seems so transparent – so unlike anything I've ever known.

Each night I smell something sweet – similar to rabuta essence on a sticky summer night.

Each night I open my eyes a tidbit, just enough to see your dark figure looming over me, debating whether to kiss me or not.

Each night you, of whom I never even thought of contemplating about, steal my roses.

Each night, I realize how much more I'm falling in love with you.

* * *

Afterthoughts: (smiles) I'm too lazy to write anything longer right now… 


	18. Sonnet 18: New Year's Kisses

**New Year's Kisses  
**

Intro: Does anyone actually do this...? Bare Naked Ladies are on with, 'Pinch Me.' Yeah, I'm stuck at Uni right now with absolutely nothing to do so I decided to write more KuroFai. This strand might be ending soon, by the way.

A/N: They're in a new world. I have a burst of inspiration right now so expect lots more soon. (heart)

* * *

"We could try." 

"Like Hell we could."

"It's going to be New Year's in an hour, though, Kuro-Pon! Consider this an end to the year!"

"Nu-uh."

"It'll only be one."

"Just one?"

"That's all you want, right?"

"What… I want? Now hang on a second! I said nothing about kissing you! You brought this entire thing up!"

"You're loosing time by the second, Kuro-Min."

"What if… they walk in? Then what?"

"They're going to watch the fireworks and then Syaoran is going to take Sakura out to eat something good to celebrate the new year. Mokona is going with them."

"…Do you really _want_ to do this?"

"I'm not forcing you."

Kurogane was silent but nodded his head with intent crimson eyes. Fais cerulean blue sparkles gleamed up in desire. It was with a shaky hand that Kurogane finally grabbed Fai, bringing him in closer.

First it was just their foreheads leaned against one another's but then the breathing commenced. Fai's icy breath chilled Kurogane's cold sweat. It was amazing – like fireworks. Not forced, but true.

Fai pulled off in an instant, breathing heavily like he was about to break into a million pieces.

"I'm sorry."

"Do you want to stop?"

"Do you?"

"…No."

"Alright, then."

Repositioning himself, the blonde stared into those crimson eyes of Kurogane's again, trying to set the ambiance once more. The ninja made the first move this time. He starting nibbling on Fai's tongue as the other moaned in pleasure. Fai couldn't kiss this good and fake it. You tell just by the way he slipped his tongue in and out – easy enough to bite, hard enough to want more.

What seemed like an instant finally stopped. They were still at it, developing it into more than it was supposed to be in the first place when the bell started to ring.

Kurogane, trying to pull off, was shocked when the mage wouldn't allow him to do so. Fai was never this forceful. In fact, the ninja never thought the other was capable of such things. Time began to drift to the back of Kurogane's memory. All he could think about was Fai. On his mind was Fai, Fai, Fai, and how bad he wanted Fai.

The bells ceased ringing – for a while, in fact. It was silent again. A few moments later, it stopped. All the passion ended.

"Happy New Year, Kuro-Woo."

"Happy New Year."

"You have any resolutions?"

"Not really. You?"

"Hrmm… teach you how to kiss better."

"So you're saying…?"

"Live for the moment and enjoy it while it lasts. If that doesn't motivate you, think of it in this way: if you don't become a better kisser how are we supposed to move on to the more mature things?"

"…You…can't be serious."

"You don't want to?"

"We were supposed to stop at the bells because that would be our way of ending the year."

"Well, we already starting bringing it into the new year, right?"

Fai's comment seemed to have expelled Kurogane's anxiety at that very moment because he lost all track of his pride and desire.

"Let's get started, then."

* * *

Afterthoughts: Well, well, well. I managed to do somethign that WASN'T Christmas. It's still New Year's, though. I'm completely out of tune... 


	19. Sonnet 19: For Whom the Bell Tolls

**For Whom the Bell Tolls  
**

Intro: Welcome to my next installment. Again, I'm at uni and I'm very bored. There's nothing interesting so I jumped around the Gohou Drug fic and found a challenge. I'm so good, I wrote this up in ten minutes. I'm really brain-dead because I've been uploading all my media into my new, Version:M Creative Zen. (glomps) Man, these are awesome, even better than the iPod! (silence) Anyhow, don't criticize too hard, okay?

Finally, I realized I haven't done this in a while: THANK YOU! (glomps all R-and-R-ers) I lurve you so just stay with me until I get out of my funk. YuriKitsune, I'm working on the lemon I've just been really busy. KKM fans are griping for a WolfYuri lemon from me now so I'm trying to balance things out. My God, KKM are so demanding. I'm used to my meek/sometimes arrogant KuroFai lifestyle...

A/N: AU, let's just say to be safe

Challenge: Exactly 300 words, contains a kitten, a kiss, and the words, 'Not in your life!' For Tia-Blue's challenge.

* * *

Cold soft, intriguing, unable to move your eyes away from – that's how it was. There Kurogane stood, flabbergasted at the mage once again. It was always the same, not in a sense that it _was_ always the same, but in the way that Fai never ceased to amaze Kurogane. 

Normally, the ninja would already have killed the blonde on the spot, but the flaxen man was harboring something soft, something selfish, and something undeniably cute – a kitten. While Kurogane would never confess, he honestly did think the cat was cute and its pure snow coat was charming. However, the ninja preferred his cat – Fai, of course.

Fai snuggled the cat into his arms, caressing it gently. Fai's beauty in the moonlight was a gift in itself but together with the kitten it made a combination worthy of killing someone and smothering them to death.

"Do you think Tomoyo will mind?"

"...Does it really matter?"

Fai pouted, caressing the kitten again as his spine chilled with shivers. Fai was cold, something he was usually not. Kurogane grabbed the mage, leaning in and holding him tight. Fai shivered again, this time in pleasure. Unconsciously, the miniscule kitten fell from his arms and ran off into the black-coated night.

There they stood, enraptured in their own intoxication, unable to see the warped world that surrounded them. It was hot, passionate, yet gentle – fireworks as they silently boom in the distant sky, rain as it drips onto the damp soil, similar to that of a crying widow mourning the loss of her beloved.

"Kuro-Woo… it ran away! Can I go look for it?"

"No."

"You have to make up for it. I get the top this time."

"Not in your life!"

The ninja smirked, already plotting out how he was going to abuse Fai.

* * *

Afterthoughts: How'd it turn out? Send me a review, won't you? 


	20. Sonnet 20: Two for Flinching

**Two for Flinching  
**

Intro: -MUSIC: 'Move Along.' All-American Rejects- I'm finally at the end of the strand!With the last fic I'm walking out on a limb. I'm not sure how that's going to go over, but I think I did a good job. This is the one before the final five! How sad. I'm probably going to feel like curling up in the fetile position and calling my mommy when I'm done with it. Why? Well, because that's what I do when I'm sad.

A/N: N/A  


* * *

Run, run, and keep on running.

Run like there's no tomorrow. There is always somewhere else to run.

Whether you can reach it or not, you won't know until you get there.

Run from those decisions, run from the past that is yourself, run away from life... and keep on running.

**-O-**

It was quiet, still, emotionless. If he knew any better, the damn mage was going to pop out at any given moment. "Kuro-Chu! Guess what?" Shit. Thought to soon. What a jinx.

"What the Hell do you want?" the ninja sighed. It was predictable for the blonde to come in and ruin the entire setting whenever he was almost close to enjoying his isolated silence. Kurogane also knew that whenever Fai did so, choas would soonn follow.

"Give me a kiss!" Fai's preppy voice pleaded, his limbs clasping onto a single arm.

"What?" The ninja, taken aback, flinched.

"Two for flinching!" Fai cheered, swiftly locking the other's lips with his own.

The kiss was broken after a lasting moment or two. A second later, Fai kissed him again. However, the kiss this time was a lingering peck. He released himself quickly. Fai smirked.

Kurogane slumped down in anger. He would have hit the man then and there, but it was not worth the effort. At that time, Kurogane sought the perfect plot.

Fai giggled, crawling onto the bed… into other lap.

The ninja lifted his hand, about to hit some sense into the mage. Fai squealed, flinching in fear. Kurogane hit hard, he should know.

Kurogane captured Fai's lips to the mage's surprise. The captor smirked, cooing in a hoarse voice, "two for flinching."

Fai sighed airily, positioning himself better for the next kiss. Again, to the blonde's dismay, he was caught off guard. If there was one thing Fai did not like, it was being caught off-guard or red-handed… or not being able to run away, or painfully tortured, or such. It just happened that Kurogane was one of the few people he had met who could anticipate what he anticipated the other would anticipate.

The tanner had grabbed Fai's slender wrists and shoved them up, pulling Fai's figure beneath his own. Around some five-seconds later, it occurred to Fai that Kurogane wasn't referring to kissing – he was referring to pain.

Fai wasn't one for pain, and not knowing what the other had exactly in mind frightened him. It was always supposed to be the other way around.

"Do you really want to hurt me?"

"More than you think of getting hurt **by** me."

Any yet, those words were more comforting than any other snow-caped floating castle.

**-O-**

That was my plan. Things didn't go as planned. Instead I was given a fork in the road.

And yet… when life confronts you with decisions, I've learned that you can't run.

There is always somewhere else to run, but if you run from where you're running to, you end up nowhere.

So I'll go forward, just a little. If walking on air is what it takes for you to love me, I'll take those miniscule measures – little by little.

* * *

Afterthoughts: Make sense? Not really. I'm feeling really edgy. I'm sorry if my notes are a little rude or shorter than usual. I don't mean to be. I'm really anxious and I can't control the evil laughter... (evil laugh in background, censors eyes out) Leave me a review, please! 


	21. Sonnet 21: Shock

**Shock**

Intro: -MUSIC: Maroon 5, 'The Sun'- Oh… My eyes are a little tired… I officially have finished the ficlets for this strand. I'll upload them with each review I get. (nods head)

A/N: It's short… Oh well, I got to write the elements I wanted to.

* * *

It all started sweet and innocent with a simple: "Kuro-Kang…"

The ninja poked an eyebrow up at the voice. "What?"

"Kuro-Chang…" The voice stated again blandly.

Kurogane repeated, "What!"

"Kuro-Min…"

The taller of the two finally snapped. "What the **Hell** do you **want**?"

"Nothing," Fai replied with glittering eyes, "I just wanted to see which nick-name I liked best."

"Don't call me idiotic names!" His ninja companion was annoyed. They had not done anything since they arrived in this world, so he was becoming anxious.

"Kuro-Ren…"

"I said stop!" Kurogane demanded.

Fai in a pout, found it necessary to explain: "I'm _experimenting_!"

"Then I'm not listening," his lover grunted out. Ah, yes…the big puppy was definitely in a bad mood.

"Well, fine then!" Fai sneered back, "Don't listen. It's not like I'm saying, 'I love you.'"

The mage's words pierced the awkward silence. Kurogane could say nothing in response.

"Kuro-Chan…I love you."

"Nnn…"

Fai smirked. "Do you want me to stop now?"

"Do you **think** I want you to stop now?"

Fai smiles as Kurogane pins him down, caressing the magician's beautiful, porcelain skin. He crashes his tongue into Fai's and the mage moans in pleasure. Eventually the two make it to the bed, Kurogane atop the other. Both are suddenly amazed when Fai jerks away from the ninja.

Sakura just kindly stares at the two. "K-Kurogane-San…?"

"You have the wrong idea! I-I'm not – We're not – I don't love this scrawny, annoying bitch – er, bastard! He's a freaking idiot!" Kurogane yelled in protest. Fai giggled in amusement at the situation.

Sakura nodded. "Then…you and Fai-San were just hugging?"

"Uh…not exactly." The ninja scratched his head. How the pose they were in added up to hugging was beyond him. I mean, they were practically making out when the girl entered the room!

Fai snuggled into Kurogane's chest further. Eventually, he let loose in the thick silence. Clinging onto the big puppy's biceps, he giggled, "Well, if you don't mind, Sakura-Chan, Kuro-Piipi and I have to continue hugging now."

"Ah!" Sakura gasped, clasping a fist into her palm with wide eyes, "Fai-San! Y-You and Kurogane-San are…?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Kurogane stuttered out.

Fai blushed slightly with much drama, closing his eyes with a huge grin. "_Yes_."

"What the-?" Kurogane yelled, crimson eyes wide and set on the mage. Fai cooed something into Kurogane's ear, nipping at it lightly. It looked like the big puppy was going to explode.

Sakura bit her tongue, immediately leaving the room. Mokona and Syaoran stared at the flabbergasted girl.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Fai-San and Kurogane-San are just hugging each other again."

* * *

Afterthoughts: Yesshum… the rest of the ficlets in this strand are fluffy romances… They're also a little longer than the rest. 


	22. Sonnet 22: Wish

**Wish**

Intro: -blink-182, 'I Miss You'- This fic is terribly written, and I'm very sorry. On another note, I'd like to thank all who've reviewed by this point! You guys are great! (smiles)

A/N: Set in POV of Kurogane's duplicate in Shura.

* * *

Sending kids out to fight nowadays, are we, Ashura-O? How pathetic. At fist glance, I knew he was a brat. Sohi was used quickly with a Senryu-Hikogeki but he dodged. Impressive… at first.

You pinned him to a wall and I decided to finish him off with a Hikogeki. The brat dodged my attack again. This battle – which should've been easy – was pissing me off.

Following up with a Hama Ryu-O-Jin, the brat cut his clothes off – dodging once more. A couple of swings later, I found myself bored. Taunting the brat, he used this powerful technique. It was good, but not good enough.

I followed up with a Tenma-ku-Ryu-Sen and nearly killed him. If not for that damned Ashura-O I would have. Damn bastard came out of nowhere and saved him. Then his little bitch starts whining after I get him pinned. Oh, but then **you** have the bright idea of helping me out. Damn, I ain't got a clue where you got that idea. I don't need help and you should know it.

After that, I was cut off by Yasha-O. Seriously, why does everyone have to be so annoying…?

A lingering silence later, it's all done. You may not know it, but I saw you catch a glimpse of that brat before they left. You better not be thinking of anything you emotionless, pedophile bitch.

"Did you have fun today, Kuro-Nin?" you ask, still smiling.

"Like Hell! You interrupted my fight." Get a clue. Seriously.

The smile drops a tad. Even though I continue to walk to my next co-ordinate, you stay behind. A second later, I turn around to grab a hold of you, but you're already snaked around behind me. "I don't want to loose you, Kuro-Mah."

I grunt, trying to laugh but out of breath, "you'll never loose me. I'm too strong. No one can defeat me."

You smile. I can see your sadness, though. The façade is good for battle, but you should really drop it around me. I've seen just as much death and horror as you have.

"It's my wish, you know?" We're now leaned in against a wall, my forehead on yours and my arms wrapped around your waist. Leaning in a tad more, you dig you face into my chest. "That you'll never leave me, that you'll always love me…"

"…Ah, damn it. You're not supposed to say your wish out loud! It won't come true if you do!" I growl. Breaking away from you, I stomp away. I can feel your eyes widening in shock. The smile opens into something of a twitch.

My conscious catches up with me quickly – a second or two. "Wanna make-out?"

"I'm not really in the **mood**, Kuro-Tsu. Not anymore, at least," you sigh. Yeah, I know I screwed up bad.

Trudging on in the silence, I can only feel awkward.

"…Okay, I changed my mind," you chime with a smile, "Let's make-out."

There's no need to waste time. I pin you to a wall and start by kissing the crank of your neck.

"Mm, we…are most definitely… definitely ditching… today."

"Oh… Kuro-Yan… won't Yasha-O get… mm… angry?"

"To Hell with that… You're so… so goddamn… sexy."

"Ah…" you moan in pleasure, silently in my ear. Working down, I've finally reached your pants. You need way too much coaxing. Really.

"Here, Kuro-Bon?" you ask with a blush.

I grin. You know it. "Why not?"

"Oh, Kuro-Koi!" you squeal in delight. I'll take that as a, 'Hell Yeah.'

Around which time we both hear an, 'erm,' and cock our heads in that direction. Upon seeing Yasha-O, we stare at him. He kindly returns the offer by staring at us.

"Um… er, that is…" I fumble, trying to figure out what to say. You just smile like you always do – must be nice to be able to run away from all these problems.

"It's okay. I just can't knock any sense into you two is all," Yasha-O sighs with defeat. That strange, really, 'cause Yasha-O never gets defeated… "But if you must participate in your… _social duties_ might you do them elsewhere more, well, secluded?"

You smile brightly – fake, of course. Had it been real I might have killed someone… "I'll make sure to remind Kuro-Wong next time."

Yasha-O flinches at you nickname slightly. Proceeding forward, we both follow. I guess we can't ditch now. You grab my hand and squeeze it, glancing at me quickly with a smile filled with hurt.

No, I won't leave you for this. It isn't the first time Yasha-O's caught us. Last time it was even more explicit.

"You don't have to worry," I say. Somehow, I expect Yasha-O's tuning us out right about now. "Once a wish is granted, you can't take it back."

You quirk an eyebrow up and I bring you into my grasp. I whisper in your ear so lightly not even Yasha-O hears, "And your wish has already been granted."

I break away after that. It's not like me to act like that, after all. I do have a rep and post to upkeep. Even though I'm feet ahead of you, I can feel your true, content, blushing smile beaming on me.

I can act this way every now and then – throwing my pride away for awhile. You granted my wish, after all. I'll bet you didn't know it, but it's really selfish.

Yasha-O told me there were multiple worlds. You're probably wondering what that has to do with anything… Heh. Well, here goes: I wish that you'll be mine; forever and always, through any era, circumstance, and world.

* * *

Afterthoughts: So it either bites or is okay-ish. Review so I know how it went over. As far as my thoughts go…GAH! The fluff! (dies) 


	23. Sonnet 23: Lollipops and Jawbreakers

**Lollipops and Jawbreakers**

Intro: - Green Day, "Long View"- Ororo... My head hurts...

A/N: It's supposed to be confuzzling, which it is… a little.

* * *

"YOU STUPID MAGE! HOW THE **HELL** DID YOU **MANAGE** TO GET LIKE **THAT**!" Kurogane roared – for good reason, too. Syaoran and Sakura both blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. Mokona bounced around on Fai's shoulders, protecting the blonde from Kurogane's vicious antics. Had been any other time – perhaps alone – the ninja would not have yelled at Fai as such. This time was different, though. 

"Fai-San can't help it, Kurogane-San," Syaoran commented. He too was baffled by this…problem, but he knew better than to go into a rage. He smiled weakly, offering the least bit he could: "At least Fai-San is the only one with this problem."

"THERE'S **NO** POSITIVE SIDE TO THIS SITUATION!"

Sakura smiled, gently caressing the wizard. She giggled as Fai embraced her back widely, "I think it's cute! Don't you, Kurogane-San?"

Kurogane glared at Fai – the innocent eyes of youth, the bedazzling smile that just barely met his eyes, the tight grin that truly meant what it said, and warmth that wasn't chased away from the cold, dreaded past. He grunted. "It's not the damn mage. This is…"

"But Fai-San _arrived_ like this! We can't blame him for something he didn't do!" Sakura cried, defending the wizard.

Kurogane glared at Fai again… He was… small. Literally – a mini-Fai. This was Fai as a child. He hated to admit it, but Fai was a cute kid – much cuter than he was at that age. He hit himself. Thoughts like that were unacceptable. He was not a gay pedophile. That would just be wrong – so, so very wrong.

"Damn brat," Kurogane growled, clearly addressing the mini-Fai, "Do you know how old you are?"

"Fai-Chan is five years old," the innocent child chimed. Fai's smile was bright and gleaming, causing Kurogane to blush a storm. Fai was good – damn good – but he was cute as a kid – damn cute.

"Fai-Chan, do you remember any of us?" Sakura asked, still hugging the blonde. Golden locks swayed from side to side in a, 'no,' response.

"Mokona knows! Yuko told Mokona that sometimes a person will change if they fall out of Mokona's mouth wrong!" the manjuu shouted with an energetic chime. Immediately the mini-Fai took to the white bun, holding it up and hugging it tightly.

"Wrong? How, '_wrong_?'" Kurogane asked before he could stop himself. "'_Wrong_,' as in something that we can't reverse wrong? Is that even possible?"

"Anything is possible," Mokona said in a more serious tone.

"We should sleep on this," Syaoran suggested, "We'll have a better understanding of this in the morning."

"Do you want to sleep with me, Fai-Chan?" Sakura offered, asking the little blonde politely.

Fai's hair shook about. "No! I want to sleep with the big puppy!"

Sakura's smile faded. She looked up at the ninja. Kurogane – the hard-as-nails ninja was going to sleep with a little kid? "Um… Is that alright, Kurogane-San?"

"If he says so, then I guess it's decided. I don't really give a damn."

Fai smiled brightly, chiming, "Kurogane-San…? He's a big puppy! Kuro-Woof-Woof!"

Kurogane shrugged, grabbing the bratty kid by the waist and slinging him over his shoulders. Trudging far enough into his room, he finally dropped the kid straight on the floor with a, "I guess some things will never change about you, huh?"

"Kuro-Chu…?" Fai started, eyes perking up.

Kurogane dismissed the mage before he could begin. "Get to sleep already."

"I just want to know… Why isn't Kuro-Rin as nice with everyone else as he is with me?" Fai asked curiously, "Am I special?"

Kurogane grunted with a smirk, "Yeah, something like that."

Fai nodded with a grin, slinking into the bed next to the muscular man. It started with a muffled grunt and Fai stealing the covers. Then he threw them all off, cuddling into Kurogane's chest. At long last the blonde embraced the ninja, stealing as much warmth as he could grab.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" Kurogane demanded at the sight of such.

"Does Kuro-Chu want me to stop?" Fai innocently asked.

It was annoying. It was predictable to expect such from the mage. Fai was Fai – maybe not the same Fai, but still Fai. Kruogane growled a few obscenities under his breath at this and what he was about to do.

Kurogane grabbed the mini-Fai and cuddled him gently. The little boy smiled gently, snuggling in deeper. Eventually his eye lids slid shut. Crimson eyes shut as a deep breath exhaled finally. Fai was Fai, even if he wasn't Fai; and Fai belonged to Kurogane.

**-O-**

Kurogane shifted. His skin rubbed against dark sheets and blankets. All was silent. He sighed.

Still, at the moment his cheeks were flushed a shaded red. Recalling his dream, he felt a sense of pleasure run through his body. How he wanted to defile that mage's innocence – fake or not. That sent an even stronger vibe through-out himself. Erotic visions blurred out into his mind, replaced by the second with more vivid, excruciatingly painful images.

Glancing ahead of him into the dark, he groaned. Raven eyelashes flickered up and down revealing crimson eyes. His chapped lips curled into a smile for a split-second. As his smile drifted away, he snuggled into his pillow.

There was no mini-Fai snuggled in between himself and the sheets – just as there was no pure, innocent fluff clouding his vision of direction. It was all just a dream.

He reached out ahead of him and grabbed his life-size teddy bear which was Fai. Snuggling the mage's golden locks under his chin, he sighed. Reality was just so much better than any kind of dream.

* * *

Afterthoughts: Uh... Don't hurt me? Yeah... I think I'm a little touchy with these last few... It might be better if I just killed myself now. (dies) 


	24. Sonnet 24: Onerous

**Onerous**

Intro: -MUSIC: Better than Ezra, 'Out Last Night'- This was originally supposed to be a KKM! fic but the idea was too clichéd. I worked the idea into KuroFai and I don't think it turned out too bad… (smiles)

A/N: N/A.

* * *

"How the Hell did you get this _thing_ on?" grunted a ninja. Kurogane struggled with a white zipper. The indirect object – as always – was Fai. The blonde had a knack for getting himself into situations as such. In fact, it was a wonder that this stunt was even pulled off. 

"It was so pretty, Kuro-Nan!" the mage squealed in delight, recalling his first thoughts after laying eyes on it. Fai smiled weakly. His face showed little signs of pain. Kurogane _was_ being rather rough. He flinched with a flailing tone, "Ah! That **hurts**! Stop pulling so hard, please."

"Shut up. There's no other way to get this off!" Again the ninja tugged furiously at the zipper. Fai was all but forgotten. Instead the blonde was jerked up and down in Kurogane's instinctive devotion to pull the abomination off.

Fai had somehow managed to put on a pretty dress – a pretty, white, full-skirted, **wedding** dress. The current world forced the party to help manage a wedding in compensation for the feather. Kurogane and Fai were in charge of the formal wear and all those appearance issues.

Kurogane was downright reluctant to, but thought it would be okay to leave Fai alone with the dress. It was a split-second. **Why** the mage found it necessary to try to fluffy white cloud-like substance was beyond him. Men were men and should be men. They were not women and therefore had no need to wear pretty, white, fluffy dresses.

Truth be told, Kurogane did not necessarily think the dress didn't suit Fai. That, within itself, was the scariest fact of all. The dress fit the wizard perfectly in color and design. What did not fit Fai was the size, which was exactly two sizes smaller than he. Even so, the flat-chested bride's outfit looked _phenomenal _on Fai. The backside was the only part that was way too tight than necessary.

"You're being too hard, Kuro-Ran!" Fai whimpered, clutching on the ground hard. He groaned. The pain was excruciating.

Finally, Kurogane was able to jerk the white atrocity off the preppy blonde. Laughing, the smaller man gleamed up at the other. His eyes were harboring an unusually hopeful, endless-sky feel to them. Fai's slender arms snaked around the ninja, embracing him firmly. Legs, tangled in one another, positioned themselves securely in harmony.

Fai leaned back and held his shoulder up seductively, allowing the white corset to fall onto his chest. His messy, golden locks scattered above, covering his eyes. The tension between the two men vibrated violently. The blonde smiled and commenced to put on his original clothes. Kurogane took the advantage of the moment to leave the room. Unfortunately for the big puppy, he tripped on the dress' train on his way out and slipped under Fai.

Their lips were practically touching. They felt each other breathe slowly. Both of their hearts were synchronizing, beating softly with a skip in beat.

"I need to get up, Kuro-Pan," Fai whispered. His face was flashing a bright pink.

Kurogane growled with a smirk, "You're on top of me."

Fai blushed a moment. He proceeded to get, strolling across the room gracefully. Slender fingers pulled up the original clothes. Black tights were the first to be slipped on, following by the white overcoat which was currently being buckled up by the sides.

Kurogane didn't move. He laid there for a moment, but later leaned over his legs. "So, what made you have the need to put on something like that?"

Fai jerked his head backwards, baffled by the question. He scratched his head a moment. Only the bottom buckle had been fitted into place properly, so the rest of the overcoat loosely hung from Fai's chest. "I'm not really sure. I guess I just wanted to know how Kuro-Yan would react… you know, if he would yell at me, if he would blush… He might have even thought I was…cute."

Kurogane's right eye jolted open. "_Cute_…?"

Fai blushed, now working his second buckle into its shut phase. "Well, yeah, but Kuro-Fan wouldn't have told me so even if he thought it."

"_That_… that… that **thing**?" Kurogane inquired, staring at the horror in shame. Fai shrugged. It was just like Fai to avoid that kind of question. He sighed again, "my God… How many times do I have to _tell _you? Cute to me isn't anything like that. Cute to me… is an idiotic smile with seductive eyes and that golden hair spread about. Cute is something that drives me crazy and knows it can get away with murder. Cute is you being you. Cute is the mage… the mage… the mage I…"

Fai blushed violently with his left lip-side twitching every now and then. "Go on, Kuro-Tan."

"Awww, what the **Hell**!" Kurogane roared, straightening out the dress and hanging it on its home rack. "It doesn't even matter!"

Fai snaked his arms behind him. His face was hidden by his blonde bangs which were buried into his ninja's back. "It matters to me. Thank you, Kuro-Pon. You're not cute, by the way."

Kurogane twitched his eye through a thick blush. "That's not fair."

"Only when you're blushing like that is Kuro-Ming, '_cute_,'" Fai cooed. He crashed his lips onto Kurogane's. One of these days, they had at least _try_ to help Syaoran and Sakura between their affairs…

* * *

Afterthoughts: Uh…yeah. I'll shut up with no comments. Please leave a review. They're what I eat when I'm too lazy to cook. 


	25. Sonnet 25: Honey Do

**Honey Do**

Intro: It's the last flippin' ficlet in the strand! (shoots off bottle-rockets) So right now, all I can say is: 'I AM **EXHASTED**!' (dies) Anyhow, I'm hoping you'll all enjoy this last ficlet. It's short, sweet, and different.

A/N: These are meant to stand alone as five-worded drabblets. Some of them can be linked to another set, but for the most part, they are not meant to do so. I suggest you think of each drabblet with its own personality. Also, they are not in any kind of order. I counted the conjunctions as one, so words like, 'man-pride,' are counted as one just like the honorifics (ex. 'Kuro-Chan').

* * *

"It's not–!"  
"He's mine, Syaoran-Kun!"

**-O- **

That's how it all started…

**-O-**

"You said I was sexy!"

**-O- **

"I **did not** say that!"

**-O- **

"Kinky."  
"As much as you."

**-O- **

"Harder."  
"Faster."  
"You go first."

**-O- **

"Be the uke!"  
"Hell no."

**-O- **

"Are you serious, Kuro-Min?"  
"No."

**-O- **

"So you really love me?"

**-O- **

"I'm happy!"  
"You don't say."

**-O- **

"You're wearing black?"  
"It's yours."

**-O- **

"You're wearing red?"  
"Also yours."

**-O- **

"Kiss Me."  
"In your dreams."

**-O- **

"Follow my lead."  
"What the-!"

**-O- **

"I love you, Kuro-Koi."  
"…Whatever."

**-O- **

"Fai! I want shmex **now**."

**-O- **

"Sex, Kuro-Han."  
"What's sex, Fai-San?"

**-O- **

"How do I…? Oh my-"

**-O- **

"Just get on with it!"

**-O- **

"You're in love with me!"

**-O- **

"Not since last night, Kuro-Pii."

**-O- **

"Kuro-Gan! No, Kuro-Pon!"  
"Shut up!"

**-O- **

Mission: Cure the ninja's yearning

**-O- **

"It's too early for this."

**-O- **

"Way too early…"  
"Or not?"

**-O- **

"I feel-"  
"Horny?"  
"No. Pissed."

**-O- **

"Fai-San and Kurogane-San are…?"  
"…Yeah."

**-O- **

"Do you love Fai-San?"  
"Uh…"

**-O- **

"Bittersweet and impossible…"  
"That's you!"

**-O- **

"He's the-?"  
"Uke."  
"Am not!"

**-O- **

"I'm out of my mind…"

**-O- **

"It tastes sour!"  
"Fuck you."

**-O- **

"Stop acting like a woman!"

**-O- **

"You're howling like a doggy!"

**-O- **

"Do me now?"  
"Hell yeah."

**-O- **

"Let me stab you. Now."

**-O- **

"We're actually gonna do it?"

**-O- **

"I've been waiting for this."

**-O- **

"You really are a puppy!"

**-O- **

"I can bend better, Kuro-Chii."

**-O- **

"You're-"  
"Sexy?"  
"More like psychotic."

**-O- **

"I bend like a pretzel."

**-O- **

"Going to bed early again?"

**-O- **

"To stick up your-"  
"Kuro-Gan!"

**-O- **

"Screw you!"  
"Can we really?"

**-O- **

"Can I _please_-"  
"**No**."  
"Ku-Ro-Koi!"

**-O- **

"Uranus."  
"That's so naughty, Kuro-Wanko!"

**-O- **

"Smile for the camera!"  
"What-?"

**-O- **

"I'll never see him again…"

**-O- **

Mr. Tickle-Me-Right-Here

**-O- **

"I love-"  
"Don't say it."

**-O- **

In the style of Kuro-Nan

**-O- **

Faisexual – officially a sexual orientation

**-O- **

"Your sexuality?"  
"I'm Kuro-Myu-Sexual!"

**-O- **

"I can be Faisexual, dammit!"

**-O- **

"Sir, 'Faisexual,' does not exist."

**-O- **

"You, sir?"  
"I'm-"  
"He's gay!"

**-O- **

"Don't say no."  
"I wasn't."

**-O- **

"I swear, she's a he."

**-O- **

"Don't tell me good-bye."

**-O- **

"Right here, Kuro-Tang!"  
"Hell no."

**-O- **

"Do I **want** to know?"

**-O- **

"Love isn't rocket science, Kuro-Ban."

**-O- **

He sighs, remembering he forgot.

**-O- **

"This…is fan-fiction…?" (twitch)

**-O- **

They walked hand-in-hand.

**-O- **

"Let's pretend it's okay."

**-O- **

"Don't leave me…"  
"I'm sorry."

**-O- **

"I'm so **loved**!"  
"Shut up."

**-O- **

"I know your **soft **spot!"

**-O- **

"This isn't funny!"  
"It's hilarious."

**-O- **

Something else was going quack

**-O- **

"It's cold. Warm me up?"

**-O- **

"Lie like you mean it."

**-O- **

"It's-"  
"Don't say-!"  
"Love!"  
"Shit."

**-O- **

Tails you hate him… Heads.

**-O- **

"Let's stay like this… forever."

**-O- **

"Destiny."  
"There's no such thing."

**-O- **

"I'm sorry. I can't forget."

**-O- **

"You have me! Forget him!"

**-O- **

I will never love again…

**-O- **

"Wh-What?"  
"I love the idiot."

**-O- **

"We'll keep it down tonight."

**-O- **

"You pass."  
"What?"  
"You fail."

**-O- **

"What's that?"  
"It's a collar!"

**-O- **

"I bought a dog tag."

**-O- **

"It's called a, 'leash,' Kuro-Ming."

**-O- **

Run and keep on running.

**-O- **

Never look back. Never regret.

**-O- **

"I'll take the candy back."

**-O- **

"You're like a prehistoric jawbreaker."

**-O- **

"I'm confused."  
"…You're **so** dense!"

**-O- **

Our routine: tease, touch, repeat

**-O- **

"You're all I desperately wanted."

**-O- **

"It's a skill called Fai-dar."

**-O- **

"Let me hold your hand."

**-O- **

"Kuro-Chu's office! Puppy-Chan's out today!"

**-O- **

"They're good to **roll** on."

**-O- **

"My boyfriend's sexier than that."

**-O- **

"Don't **ever** say that again."

**-O- **

"Well, do you want to?"

**-O- **

"Give me a straight answer."

**-O- **

"I don't not love Fai."

**-O- **

"There's an absence of man-pride."

**-O- **

"'No,' as in, 'yes?'"  
"Certainly."

**-O- **

"A little harder… Good boy."

**-O- **

"Sheets won't screw them up…"

**-O- **

"In your dreams!"  
"I'm sleeping!"

**-O- **

"Alright! Kuro-Min is **all mine**!"

**-O- **

"Oh, well… I love you."

**-O- **

(kiss)  
"U-uh…"  
"Your first time?"

**-O- **

(kiss)  
"What was **that** for?"

**-O- **

"It's called a, 'good-night,' kiss."

**-O- **

"A kiss, Kuro-Pippi?"  
"Good morning."

**-O- **

"You're a man-whore!"  
"You're jealous."

**-O- **

"Damn right! I'm **crazy** jealous!"

**-O- **

"No."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes?"  
"**NO**!"

**-O- **

"You're crazy."  
"Crazy about you!"

**-O- **

Not near. Not far. Someday.

* * *

Afterthoughts: A little repetitive in some areas…? A little. (sighs) I'm still proud of it… Anywho, I think this was a nice ending to this strand. And so, my final thoughts: Thank you so very much for reading this strand! You have completely made my day! It's much appreciated if you leave a review on your way out! Wah-Zuh! Ria-Chan signing out! 


End file.
